


Something More

by emeraldlilie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Archangels, Archangels are back, Comedy and Drama, Dean's POV, Destiel - Freeform, Except Michael, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Season 11, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean watches in bemused horror as his brother flirts with his serial murderer Archangel. Lucifer is also there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually wrote 2 days before 'Baby' aired so it just seems appropriate to post it now. I was aiming for fluff, it kinda happened. It doesn't have any spoilers, just wishful thinking. Comments and Kudos are Love, enjoy.

\- Something More -

Dean was amused and annoyed, amused because his brother trying to flirt was quite possibly the funniest thing he’d ever seen, annoyed because of who he was flirting with. That Damned Archangel hadn’t even been back in their lives for a full day, damn near end-of-the-world for good breathing down their necks, cage open, Heaven and Hell in an uproar, everything gunning for them, and Sam was smiling ear to ear, laughing at stupid puns and finding any reason to touch the golden haired midget.

The guy had just shown up in the bunker, feigning ignorance of being dead or how he came to be there, and while having one Archangel on their side he’d seen his brother’s mood slowly brighten, until Gabriel had muttered something under his breath and Sam had out right laughed, which earned him a glare from Dean but a blindingly bright smile from the Trickster.

Dean almost commented on it, on this awkward display of smiles and laughs and shared jokes, of finding reasons to talk to Gabriel, even went out and got him food, but he knew his brother, either he would deny it and then continue behind his back or he didn’t realize he was doing it and if told would possibly also deny or worse, would just out right be on top of the angel. Neither of these scenarios was appealing so Dean kept quiet, hoping the novelty of Gabriel being in their presence again would soon fade, after all, from the way he talked it sounded like he was going to be around for awhile.

/==/ /==/ /==/

Day one turned into week one somewhat painfully for Dean. With no immediate cases to work he hadn’t been able to keep Sam out of the bunker and away from Gabriel for more than a few hours. Whenever he saw one the other was close by and it became apparent, to Dean at least, that Gabriel was flirting right back with his little brother. Seriously did they have to stand that close to each other? So whether Sammy knew or not, Gabriel definitely did and he’d made the most of it too. Either he was making his brother laugh or blush and Dean really didn’t want to know what he could of said to make Sam blush, hell he didn’t want to know that his brother could still blush, but there he was turning pink as Gabriel softly chuckled.

Cas had tried to soothe his mind and would work for a little bit, but all it took to snap him back was a laugh from Gabriel and seeing Sam smile down at the angel that seemed to think his brother was actually funny.

/==/ /==/ /==/

More weeks passed and all of the pent up flirting had calmed down. Yeah it was still there but they seemed to of finally remembered that the big bad Darkness was still out there. Lucifer showing up hadn’t exactly helped anything either, sure he claimed to want to help, but he wasn’t exactly repentant about trying to kill Gabriel and torturing Sam. He wasn’t allowed in the bunker but he didn’t seem to have a problem with that, muttering about the chaos of Heaven, and from time to time one of them would catch him giving Sam such a look of longing it was frankly creepy and if they weren’t at least mostly sure they needed him they would of found a way to cage or kill him.

Dean tried to be around his brother as much as possible when Lucifer was around but he quickly noticed Gabriel becoming a buffer between Sam and the Devil. They didn’t smile or laugh as much during these times but the way they leaned into each other to talk or point out something from a book spoke volumes, that whatever this was it was way more than horny flirting.

/==/ /==/ /==/

Lucifer chuckling may be the most disturbing sound Dean had ever heard. It had happened after a pretty standard hunt, no Archangels allowed, besides they were off God knows where doing God knows what, seriously only God knew, and God was back, at least by the reappearance of Raphael it seemed that way, he was only talking to the elite four though, anyways, bit bruised and cut up they ended up back at their motel room, looking forward to showers and sleep when they’re surrounded by Archangels talking all at once about something that may push the Darkness back but they need human hands to reach it when all noise stops because Gabriel has moved toward Sam, touching at his wounds until he’s cradling his face in his hands, worry in his eyes until Sam leans down and rest his forehead against the angel’s, a small smile on his lips as he tells the cosmic being that he’s fine. That was the moment that Dean knew that Sam knew, that it really wasn’t just flirting got out of hand, but something far more and far deeper, he knew how it was with angels. That was also the moment that everyone else in the room knew too, the moment broken by Lucifer smiling and chuckling into his hand as Raphael looked on clearly unimpressed by the whole thing. They broke apart quickly, Sam’s wounds healed, face turning red, but stayed by each other’s side as Raphael explained what was to happen next. Dean looked on as they cast glances at each other, smiles tugging at the corner of their mouths.

/==/ /==/ /==/

Time was passing too quickly and too slowly, days were infinitely long as they were lived yet blurred into each other as they passed. Quest is how Cas referred to what they were doing, pain-in-the-ass is how Dean spoke of it. It had taken them away from the bunker, not being able to just angel teleport. Lucifer and Raphael had traveled ahead to stand guard against the Darkness, Cas and Gabriel stayed with them incase she came their way. At first Cas had seemed confused as to why he and Sam would suddenly need two separate rooms but it was quickly made clear to him from the noises coming through the walls, it was then decided they needed two non-adjoining rooms as well. And Dean didn’t mind as much as he thought he would, as much as he thought he should. The golden haired midget of an archangel was making his brother happy and as far as he could see that was a good thing. Even better after the night that he and Cas decided that Cas didn’t need to patrol or stand guard but instead to stay next to him through the night.

By the time they reached the others Raphael seemed even more unimpressed and Lucifer, well Lucifer is Lucifer and does anybody want to really know what’s going on in his mind?

/==/ /==/ /==/

Reapers. Dean remembered Reapers, lots of them, all closing in on him and Sam, surrounded by darkness and the Darkness, sounds of wings, quick burst of Light, something that boomed and shook the earth. He was fighting within himself, seeing an opening and knowing he should attack but something kept him at bay. He knew the Angels were there, even if he couldn’t see them, he could see the pain on her face. She was fighting hard and the Reapers were looking for their chance, he saw Sam charge, stab her hard in the chest, in her Mark. She had Sam by the throat, he was on his knees eyes rolling back in his head when Dean finally came to, that bitch Billie holding onto one of Sam’s hands as he cut at Amara’s neck. The next thing he saw were concern filled blue eyes, strong hands stroking at his face, gentle lips on his head. Sam was beside him, head in Gabriel’s lap, whole body glowing from Grace being pumped into him. Angels in the distance, large and winged and multi-headed Angels, around two familiar figures, though for the life of him he couldn’t think of who they were. Then Sam opened his eyes and smiled at his angel, reaching up to cup his face as sparkling tears fell from golden eyes. Dean reached out to him and Sam grasped his hand with the one not holding onto Gabriel, Dean realizing he was doing the same to Cas, he smiled.

/==/ /==/ /==/

Weeks later, home and healed, peacefully quiet, Lucifer taking charge of Heaven, Raphael stating some mission from God. Gabriel was in the kitchen showing Sam how to properly flip pancakes, Cas was indulging Dean in front of the T.V.. A phone rang, someone was dead, something strange was going on, people needed help. They went back to work.

~ fin ~


End file.
